Restrained
by Moonprincess92
Summary: Ron reckons Hermione's too restrained. He's going to help her let her hair down. Literally. :Oneshot RonHermione postDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **If i own HP, would i honestly be sitting at a computer writing fanfictions about my own books? Sadly, no. JKRowling owns HP, not moi.

* * *

Restrained.

Blurb …

Ron reckons Hermione's restrained. He's going to help her let her hair down. Literary. (oneshot RonHermione.)

* * *

She was wearing her hair up.

Again.

She is a strange girl. She has her messy brown hair flowing so wild and free that I nearly choke on for 7 years, and suddenly she wears it up?

Not that she doesn't look perfect-she always does.

No, that's not what bothers me.

"Hermione?"

She looked up from "Hogwarts: A History". How many times she's read that book, I'll never know. I lost count back in second year. She was sitting on the worn out couch Harry had "borrowed" from the Burrow attic. It now provided a comfortable space in the three of our's new flat. The sun was setting outside the window and the fire was crackling merrily away.

Her hair was still as bushy as it had been when I first saw it on the Hogwarts express. It had been down for as long as I can remember. I remember a charms lesson back in third year, when it was so flyaway that I couldn't see and accidentally hit Neville with some spell that made his hair turn blue.

But now it's in a pony tail.

Completely restrained. It's just not … her. Ever since we rescued her from the troll, she's become more lax about rule-breaking. She's literary let her hair down and gone with the flow, and Luna'd say. But ever since the war ended, she's always tied it back, and never heard the "calling of the wild-things" as Ginny so nicely put it, ever since.

Well I'm getting to the bottom of it.

"Mmmm?" She looked tired. Well, we all were. I had been working at Weasley's Wizards Weezey's from dawn till dusk, Harry had been studying auror training and Hermione wouldn't stop reading. Even though she'd been helping mum with the preparations for Percy's wedding since nine.

"Why have you been wearing your hair up lately?"

And Ginny says I beat about the flowers, or whatever the saying is.

Hermione looked puzzled and closed her book. She came over and sat down next to me on the floor. Harry had fallen asleep on the couch next to her, and his peaceful breathing echoed around the room.

"Why would you ask that?" She asked. "It seems an awfully strange question."

"You know me." I told her. "I'm always a tone of surprise."

She laughed. We leaned back into the small coffee table, her pony tail spread out over it and my empty breakfast plate from that morning.

"Well …" She thought for a moment. "I guess, we've been so busy lately, and my hair's just been getting in the way, so I guess, I've found it easier to tie it up, rather than leave it."

"And you're saying that our time at Hogwarts wasn't busy?" I said. Honestly, this girl never made sense when you needed her to. But that's why I love her.

"Well, no … that was a busy time." Hermione said, still laughing slightly. "But back then, well, I wasn't like Lavender and Parvarti-I didn't care how I looked. So I just left my hair. But now I have time."

"But don't you feel more restrained?" I asked. She gave me a look that I've seen so often. It's the "Your talking nonsense, but I love you anyway" look. She smiled and leaned back against me. You know, after going out with her for a year, I still can't believe how perfectly we fit together. It's like she was made to lean against me.

"Not particularly." She said, squeezing my hand. "Why should I?"

"Because lately, I've noticed … you've been … different." Hey it was difficult to explain. For some reason, I think Hermione noticed.

"In what way?" She asked.

"Back at Hogwarts, you let your hair down." I explained. "While we were fighting in the war, you forgot logic. You forgot risks and took chances. One of those I remember quite well."

She knew I was talking about the impulse in which she acted to kiss me in the room of requirement. I could tell.

"I'm not proud of it." Hermione said, but she was smiling. "I'm surprised you didn't check me whether I really was Hermione, and not some death eater using Pollyjuice potion. I was … pretty loose that night."

"I liked it." I told her. She gave me a secret smile. The kind that says "Ok, I'm secretly glad, but I'm not going to let you know that", "You let loose-you let your hair down. You weren't restrained."

"So you're saying that if I take my hair out and let it loose again, I'll won't be so restrained and go back to my wild and unruly self?" She asked. I grinned at her.

"Not quite." I said, and kissed I her. I could feel her smiling against my lips. When I pulled away, her eyes were sparkling. I hadn't seen them do that for a while. "You'll be Hermione again."

She sat for a while, then reached back behind her head and pulled her hair-tie out, her frizzy locks falling down behind her shoulders.

"Am I less restrained now?" She asked. She suddenly doesn't look tired anymore.

"It's a start." I said, and kissed her again in the light from the fireplace.

The next day, she wore her hair down.

Like I said, it's a start.

The End.

* * *

A/N: One of my shorter stories. And heeeeeello. I have to say, i'm surpised i came up with this.

The story behind the story ... i had just brushed my hair after having a shower and couldn't find any hair-ties. So i left it down. Which is something almost physically impossible for me. Ask anyone i know, and they'll say the only time they've seen me with my hair down is when i've had to, or they've stolen my hair-tie.

Then i sort of stubbled apon the idea that Hermione wore her hair down. What if she did the opposite and wore it up?

Eh, whatever. I've found my hair-ties now.

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
